Honored
by TheTotodileDuelist
Summary: Roy visits Edward and they have a pleasant chat about some things. Post-series.


A/N: Just another short Fullmetal piece. This one is a conversation between Ed and Roy. I kind of think they owe it to each other. I hope you enjoy it. :]

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Post-series. Spoilers.

Honored

A soft knock on the door tore Edward's gaze away from the newly restored face of his brother.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw who it was entering his room, he could've sworn visiting hours had passed, but he waited for his guest to speak first.

"Evening, Edward. Recovering well, I presume?" Ed appreciated the softer tone the man was using, ensuring that Al's rest would not be disturbed.

A nod was the boy's only response, still wary of to what he owed the pleasure of a late night visit from his commanding officer.

Roy stepped farther away from the door, indicating that he was not preparing to leave any time soon. "What will you do, now?" He asked after a long period of silence.

Edward tilted his head, not surprised by the question itself, but rather the fact that it was the first question he was asked.

"Well, help Alphonse through physical therapy, go back to Resembool, and resign," he said thoughtfully.

Roy lowered his head for a moment. The smirk that was present when he raised it again sent a spark of anxiety through Ed.

"By 'go back to Resembool', do you mean 'snatch up your mechanic'?"

Ed's eyes widened and his face flushed. He crossed his arms, hoping to feign anger, but the colonel was not letting him off the hook that easily.

"I hope that's a yes. If it's not, however, I won't deny that she's a nice looking girl, and hey, who am I to resist?" Roy held up his hands in mock surrender, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Ed's jaw twitched, and he had hardly ever looked angrier. Even a short joke didn't burn him this badly.

"Relax, Fullmetal," Roy amended, already feeling guilty. "I'm only kidding. I'd never want to face that wrench. Besides, we all know she's got her eyes set on you."

"Ed."

Roy blinked, clearly not understanding.

"It's Edward," he said again, fidgeting. "Or Ed."

"Oh, right," Roy said, nodding. "I, uh, I actually came here with a purpose other than checking on your wellbeing. And antagonizing you."

Roy interpreted the silence he was met with as permission to proceed, and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I want to congratulate you. You and Alphonse, both. You've finally done it. You completed your quest. And your hands remain unstained by enemy blood. You never took a life."

Ed, taken aback by the praise, resorted to snorting at the second half of the Colonel's speech. "Sure, we didn't kill anyone, but I think enough blood was shed."

Roy continued, determined and unwavering. "You came into the military young and naïve. To be honest, I wasn't sure how long you would last. Bets were made. I'm glad to say you outlasted them all. You really have fulfilled all of your duties and lived up to all of your promises."

"Not all. Not yet," Ed interjected, thinking of a someone back home who owed him some freakin' happy tears. And an apple pie.

Roy smiled, but didn't press him on it. "As I was saying, you should be proud. And content. You deserve at least that much.

"You got tangled up in things that no one your age should have to deal with. But you did. And you kept on pushing for answers. This country is in debt to you. As am I."

Roy glanced down, taking a breath.

"What happened with Envy… I lost myself. I went somewhere I promised myself I would never go, and I put Riza in a position that I hoped I never would. I would have finished Envy, and forced her to take my life and hers, consequently. If you hadn't come back… Well. What I mean to say is, thank you for coming back."

"Sure thing. I could see… I saw it in your eyes when you first started attacking. And I saw it in the Lieutenant's eyes. You weren't yourself, and she was scared. I figured I owed the both of you that much," Ed replied in almost a whisper, not meeting the older man's eyes.

Roy swallowed and took a step toward Ed's bed, making sure the young man was listening before he finished.

"I am honored to have met you and seen you reach your goals, Edward Elric, formerly known as the Fullmetal Alchemist.:

He stuck out his hand, face expectant and calm.

Ed stared, once again stunned by the Colonel's sincere words.

"Thanks," he said as he gripped his comrade's hand in a firm handshake. It was the most mature interaction that had ever happened between the two.

"You know," Ed went on, "maybe if you had said some things like that more often, I wouldn't have called you a bastard quite as much."

Roy Mustang laughed wholeheartedly at that, causing Alphonse to stir in his sleep.

"And what fun would that have been, Edward."

Ed grinned. "Thanks, Colonel."

"It's Roy."

The door clicked softly behind him and Edward thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be such a bad furher after all, if he ever made it there. Just as long as Lieutenant Hawkeye was around to keep him in line.


End file.
